


透明人play

by zsbiss



Category: All伦
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsbiss/pseuds/zsbiss





	透明人play

程真真大概呆在这个房子的另一边，小橙呆在沙发上，突然感觉有人碰自己，他以为是程真真，让她别闹，但是对方却更过分地碰他摸他，小橙开始害怕，在沙发上努力缩小身体，抱紧靠枕，眼睛四处张望，生怕有什么东西跑出来，还把怀里抱枕拽的更紧  
但是没有用透明人还是继续摸他，穿过抱枕触碰他穿着贴身西裤的屁股，把他的双腿按住，让小橙动弹不得  
他正准备喊程真真，刚张开口，看不见的侵犯者就捂住他的嘴，凑近他的耳朵说“你把那个女的喊过来我就当着她的面搞你”  
小橙就呆住了，他完全没有意识到这个房子里存在着这样的人，还对他做出这样的事。他看不见对方，想要对抗都找不着人。  
透明人以为拿住了他的把柄，慢慢松下压在他嘴唇的手，还故意地碰了碰柔软的唇。一双看不见的手将邵芃橙的白t撩上去，抚弄裸露出来的漂亮紧韧的腰腹。  
邵芃橙感觉到那个人将手探到下面的裤子，大概估计了一下对方方位，抬脚便是一蹬，岂料透明人早有准备，直接抓住了他露在外面的脚踝，又是一拉，将他从沙发的那一侧拽到另一侧。  
透明人的手摸到小橙的脸上，捏住他两边的脸颊肉，威胁地掐了掐，又滑到他因为刚才大开大合动作而张开的腿，直接将那条西裤拽了下来。  
邵芃橙闷哼一声，透明人咬了一口他腿根处的软肉，私密处被陌生人直接碰触让他浑身起了一层寒意，背脊发凉。很快，看不见的入侵者将内裤拉了下来，对方的大手把玩着他的性器。  
在邵芃橙惊讶的眼神中将他的裤子褪到膝盖弯处，两瓣有着漂亮弧度的臀被分开，露出中间还没被人造访过的小穴。  
沙发前的桌子上不知道何时多了一瓶液体。邵芃橙看见瓶子飘到空中，然后瓶里的液体被尽数倒出，全部落到他的穴口处，冰凉的水液被手指推着往里流。  
程真真逛了一圈发现邵芃橙不见了，以为是他偷偷溜走于是边在心中暗骂边继续在屋里闲逛，走到客厅发现有动静以为是灵异现象出现了于是悄悄潜了过去准备一探究竟，没想到看到的居然是半裸的邵芃橙  
邵芃橙明显是在被什么看不见的东西操着。他半躺在沙发上，腰被什么东西抬起，身体被完全打开，双腿呈M型固定在身体两侧，随着看不见的侵犯者律动  
一张俏脸偏向一边，紧紧抿着嘴下颚线条紧绷，浑身抖得厉害皮肤泛着动情的粉色。胸部被看不见的力量揉捏的变了形，乳头被拉扯着，性器高昂顶端液体不断渗出  
……  
程真真后来看见的只有邵芃橙躺倒在沙发上无力蜷缩的身体，半裸着的漂亮身体上戳着红色的暧昧印记，臀丘间的小穴似乎被什么东西给撑开了，边缘有着白浊的浊的液体，腿根被什么东西撞得通红。  
而邵芃橙进屋子前傲气又神气的表情也不见了，只有酡红的脸颊，还有湿红的眼尾，凤眼半睁半闭着，听得见空气中细微的气音。  
程真真有点反应不过来发生了什么，视线再往下移她使劲捂住了自己的嘴。她看见了邵芃橙一张一合的小穴——他正在被操。她能清晰的看到小穴里面的肠肉是在怎样无意识的讨好一根透明的柱状物，黏糊糊的液体甚至将透明阴茎描绘出了形状  
他不敢回头看，可那双手越来越放肆，他逐渐感觉裤子皮带被解开了，那双手顺着腰往上摸……


End file.
